The Christmas Nightmare
by F'elinxXLost
Summary: As our survivors are trapped they meet their old companions from long ago and reunite just in time for the holidays but as their holiday cheer is about to begin to holiday, for the undead that is, as Bill has hate towards his friends new friends, and Zoey does the unthinkable, Francis doesn't hate and Louis addiction takes a step up these survivors are in a mess left4dead not owned
1. Holiday Surprise

**This is a second story from me, your will be hearing more and once you hear alot more you would want more from me...mwahaha**

**a/n: Left 4 dead is not owned the whole thing was set up by the guys at valve**

**Ok so another one from here and just in time for the holidays woohoo! okay so christmas is almost here, well December is actually and well this ones for it as we recall our survivors are in Mercy City inside a safehouse sleeping...shhhhh**

* * *

Hunter smiles, "Shhhhh! You guys be quiet I don't want to awake them…no not yet because their in for a surprise"

Boomer giggles

While Tank stands their and scratches his head in a dumbfounded look

It t'was the night before Christmas and everything was set for a Christmas surprise their laid four young adults unknown of what's coming until they realize

"Ahhhh!" Zoey screamed in schocked

Bill shoots up straight and grabs his gun to see if his little sweety was in trouble

Meanwhile … in the other room Francis and Louis lay side by side in a dead sleep

Boomer stands over before the two and was about ready to say something until he feels a rumbling inside his stomach

"Heeeeeuuurrrrugghhh"

Boomer Bile is seeping down the side of boomers lip

Louis hears the noise and cannot explain it he opens his eyes and see's a boomer standing their with his cheeks puffed up as big as his gut, in time to see vomit coming down boomers mouth…

Louis dives out of the way while Francis is awoken by a waterfall of Boomer Bile

"Ahhh! What in the hell—" He looks up at Boomer and says, "You gross son of a—"

"Kevin!" Zoey said as she walks over to Boomer and try and gives him a hug "I'm glad you guys are back where did you go? I saw you walk into the boys room"

Boomer face reddens as he sits down and says, "We went on vacation! and well I saw these two laying their like innocent kids and I wanted to scare them...well uh it wasn't really a scare it was more like a shower"

Mean Francis is trying to process the Bile situation and the Zombie Vacation

"What! You guys I mean infected on Vacation" Francis ask suspiciously

"yea" Boomer says with a little grin

"Now why don't I believe a word your saying?" Francis ask with a chuckle

"we did really here I got pictures" Boomer pulls out a deck of pictures from his pocket  
"Here we really did" he starts handing them out

Zoey starts looking through it with a little curiosity

"Thats us at the Grand Canyon...oh and that one was taken at Mount Rushmore...oh yea and theirs one where we went fishing at the Mississippi River.."

Zoeys face drops at the picture of a girl with her jaw all the way down to her stomache with a green ooze coming down as if drooling like a lazy dog

"Uh Kev? who is that?"

"Oh her...yea we met her on the way towards the Mississippi River"

"Is she...y'know" Zoey ask

"Infected" boomer finished "Yes, well turns out their are alot other special infected around the states and this one just so happen the spit acid..." Boomer said with a happily voice

Bill grabbed the picture and said, "Well are they friendly?"

Boomer "yes actually they are really nice folks concluding that they have that Sour-ther-en Act-cent,

Bill looked at the picture again and replied, "Well if they are friendly then some must be dangerous..."

Zoey looked at Bill worried, "I know that face Bill, whats on your mind?"

Louis still occupied with the pictures "Hey Kev?" he looks up, "where are the others?"

Boomer face brighten and said, "Come Outside guys"

Francis joked, "Is their a Horde out their"

the four laughed and walked out while Bill waited inside the safe house thinking in his mind. His thought were interrupted by a gasp, he grabbed his M-14 and ran outside and dropped his gun as soon as he heard

"Boomer! this is Amazing! how did you do all this?" Zoey exclaimed

above the four was a Christmas tree decorated with stockings, presents, lights, and a star at the top..and all round it lights extended towards the safe house and made it look like a regular holiday.

Boomer grinned as he said, "Come on out guys."

Bill was too careful of these guys the last time he saw them they were all trying to kill them, but somehow they found out these sonna- guns talked and now they are taking Vacations, he always wondered about these special infected all they do is eat, kill, eat, and kill. He remembered watching a different Hunter from the Safehouse going beserk on a Lamppost now this? He also talked to Francis about this new group, Francis though was kinda busy caught up trying to Impress the witch, oh all things in the world he hated why couldn't he hate these guys like I did.

Zoey looked at Bill with a concerned looked and also worried about what he was thinking, she knew what exactly what he was thinking, she always knew Bill had problems the special Infected but she knew Bill wouldn't hurt them

Hunter jumped from a building wearing his usual attire

Witch came walking from behind a tree wearing a her usual torn clothing and a Santa's Hat

Tank came around the tree with a big smile wearing a sweater with light-up lights all over it

Smoker came out smoking a Cigarette with his hands in his coat pockets looking at the Christmas tree

Hunter went walking to the survivors, he wasn't happy about the smiles and holiday cheer, maybe because he was always like that, he could never remember his past even if he tried

Witch however was opposite from Hunter she was sweet and tender she was always determined when she gets into a fight, she never looks down even though she ended up infected was made to cry she found a way to control it

Boomer he was the jolly guy with a positive outlook on life, it even says it on his profile

Like: Long walks on the beach, Watching the Sunset, Watching romantic Movies, very emotional guy, Cried at the end of Marley and Me

dislikes: The sea, spiders, and Whales, oh yea and Justin Bieber

Smoker was the jerk, mean, hated and hateful, always a douche, he never really quite understood the difference between art and a blood stain on the wall, he always collected other dead infected and would often throw their body at the wall, it seems his Art was the only thing that calmed him down, the other guys never understood him he try explaining the Art he made on the wall but the others called it a massacre of blood

as they went inside to catch up on the old times Bill stood at the doorway while the others sat in the living room and Francis and Smoker were by the T.V. watching an old recorded Football game, while Zoey and her other female companion stood in the Kitchen cooking a meatloaf.

Bill looked at his friends and looked at the special infected and he scowled at everything around him, of all wars of all the things he seen in Nam he never thought he would see this...he grabbed his pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket and stepped outside to catch fresh air, he looked around the outside and saw buildings off in the distant and houses all around the safe house, he sighed and went walking down the snowy steps, even if the beautiful person he ever loved was gone at least he liked the snow how it came down calmly, it reminded him to much of his past.

Past the yard, over the houses, through the abandon cars and up the building faraway across the city someone spoke

"Clumsy" replied the deep voice

the little thing barely stood to its feet and said, "I don't know where they are someone or something must be hiding them master!"

"Liar!" said the voice this time a little angry

"But theirs a infected who knows who they are and where they come from."

"whats its name" asked the dark tall figure who sat on a chair in the dark empty room

"It calls itself Choker" squeaked the little monster

"Bring him to me" commanded the Master

"As you wish" said the monster

as the little monster was about to bow

"Go before I get someone else to do your job while you will be bowing with no head!"

"Yiiiikesss!"

as the monster ran out of the room the dark figure got up and walked to the window he laughed as he pulled out a tiny gold locket with a picture of a girl who looked like Zoey...

* * *

**Well to tell you readers the truth this was originally suppose to be a One-Shot but seems I can't leave Bill hanging like that so we'll see the reviews and see what will happen next**

**Author: Don't forget to leave the comments and if your wondering why some of the special infected didn't have names, well I will get to that in the second...maybe  
**

**D/N: I do not own Left 4 Dead, Valve does and others who made it possible  
**

**okay well seems Bill is having trouble Processing whats going on around him and well seems theirs alot of mysteries in the Christmas cheer read more to find out  
**


	2. Lost for a Sec

**Well looks like we start where we left off, Bill is getting tired of his new friends and wants some time to think for himself**

**He heads off to the department store looks like a normal day in Z-Ville for Bill...or is it, ok so**

**A/N: I do not own Left 4 Dead**

**names are finally coming in from friends...thanks guys for giving me inspiration for this chapter...Bravo**

* * *

"Hey where is he going?" ask Louis

"Huh probably going to go play Army outside" Francis chuckled

Zoey stomps out of the kitchen and walks up to Francis and slams him on the face "one more word about Bill and your going to be playing dig dug in the dirt!"

"Gee calm down lady didn't mean to twined your panties!" replied Francis

Zoey raises her arms in anger like a gorilla to smash a banana

Francis screams he Zoey starts pummeling him into like she was a rocky punching ham

Louis looks up from his shirt pocket and says, "Do any one of you guys happen to have a uh…well painkillers."

The Hunter gets up from watching T.V. and pulls out a bottle "Here take these, found them in the south I guess their extra strength or something, I don't know what they really do I just found them"

Louis looks at the bottle like a hungry maniac, "Mmmmmyyy Preciooooouuuusss!:

Hunter tilts his head, "I'm sorry what!"

Zoey looks up from the bruised Francis and looks at the Hunter handing the bottle of pills over to Louis. Her face drops and screams, "Noooooo!"

Too late the Hunter saw a flash and a blur of a Louis crouching over with the pills in his eyes as he ran out the door with only his shirt and shorts on, Zoey saw it all and she wished she hasn't

There was only a door open and breeze blowing through as Boomer came down from the stairs

"What I miss?" looking around as if he was at the end of a party

Meanwhile Bill was halfway to the department store as a trail of dead Staggers laid behind him

Bill gripped his Semi-Automatic Gun between his chest and his point-of-reach, he looked all around him and he figured he was alone…for now. So he stopped to lit up another Cigarette as he took out his pack he noticed a note inside his pack he opened the tiny rolled up paper and opened it:

If you find this you are selected to hunt down the top Infected – CR

Bill laughed as he ripped the paper apart not believing a single word written down he figured the paper was a prank by Francis.

He started to walk again as he pulled out a lighter, he looked down the street

"What the—" he dropped his lighter as he hurried towards the small girl, the little girl ran behind the house

"Hey wait!" he ran towards the house and reached the corner where he found an ally-way with two metal fences on each side and a house set evenly.

Bill walked slowly down into the alley-way. He knew what he was expecting he been in Nam for a while he knew all the surprises, Bill walked with each step caution, the snow made noises as he walked towards a puddle of blood, he stopped and looked down each end before looking down at the fresh puddle of blood.

Bill poked it with the end of his gun

Nothing happened

He looked back up and decided the little girl must have gone down that way, before he step over the puddle and arm shot out and grabbed him, Bill fell and the hand had a grip on him, he tried kicking the hand but another hand came out and two more came out the puddle became bigger as more hands came out he started screaming as a mass of arms, heads, legs, and figures started pouring out. Hands started grabbing Bill, he grunted and kicked but they had death grip on his lower body, he clocked his gun and aimed at the mass and started shooting, the blood splattered everywhere as screams emitted from the mass of body parts, he keep shooting the mass till he freed himself he started moving away from the monstrosity before he heard something

"Bill!"

He turned around and saw no one and he looked back at the mass and it was gone, he let his M-14 hang by it's strap over his shoulder and turned around and decided to walk back

_what was that thing? why did it want me, It couldn't be real it was never real_

As he walked up the street more he heard a maniac laughter as he stopped he saw a half naked Louis running down the road with a horde behind him, screaming

"Mmmmyyyyyy Preeeeeccccciiiiiooouuuss!"

following the horde was a Hunter he despised, looks like he is rescuing Louis from his trail of hungry flesh followers

_What was his name again? Koru...Ko..Koba! yea funny name for a Hunter_

He shook his head and walked away back to the safehouse.

* * *

**Ok wow Bill did not see that coming...even if he was in Nam for quite some time...**

**So we know now that Bill is in a twist with himself he just hasn't put the pieces together yet and we know that Louis has a little problem with pill bottles**

**Ok new character name for our Hunter...Koba, don't laugh at the name he is something new to franchise**

**okay I know this chapter was about Bill mostly but hang on their more characters are going to be pouring in, I'm interviewing them right now...**


End file.
